Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of Mr. Grubby and Melli
Ms. Grunion's evil cat, Mr. Grubby and her niece, Melli Grunion are plotting to do their revenge on Mr. Peabody and Sherman after Ms. Grunion got sent to Ancient Greeks so Mr. Peabody and Sherman have to find away to stop those villains. Plot After Mr. Peabody and Sherman have take the historical peples in the past and banish Mrs. Grunion in Ancient Greece, they had finally fix history and the present is fix as it was, but at the other apartment of New York City, Mrs. Grunion has an evil cat, Mr. Grubby who's not like others cats and he is very jealous of Mr. Peabody and he told Mrs. Grunion's 13 year-old niece, Melli shorts for Melissa and asks her about her aunt, Ms. Grunion who has banished to Ancient Greece so they must find the plan for when are Mr. Peabody, Sherman and their friend, Penny Peterson are going to have next time travel adventures and plot a revenge on them. 1 week later, the dog sorceress Mitsura Hawazaki and her human daughter sorceress PinYin with her boyfriend sorcerer YungKoi-Po Longchien walking on the walkside and see Sherman and Penny are having lunch at the cafeteria with Mason and Carl until they see Melli came and ask Sherman something, but PinYin asks Hawazaki what she and YungKoi-Po must going to the school to find Sherman and Penny and warns them about Melli, so they turn themselves into humans and then whisper to Sherman and Penny's ears and say that girl is plotting a revenge on them and acting like a cat. But Melli begin to scratch Penny's face so Sherman has to take her to the nurse but PinYin and YungKoi-Po are happy with Melli so they report to Miss Hawazaki immediately. After school, Sherman told Mr. Peabody that the other girl was being mean to Penny and Mr. Peabody don't understand why is that girl was acting like a cat, because she is his adopted son's arch-enemy with her cat as his arch-enemy and they're plotting a revenge on them then suddenly they hear some strange magic coming to their apartment, it was magic whirlwind-like mists, and Mitsura Hawazaki and PinYin appears with their magic and they told Mr. Peabody and Sherman that they came from China or Japan, when American normals or mortals are in trouble, Chinese-Japanese and immortals have come to help them and a cat and a girl are related to Mrs. Grunion. They use their magic powers to show Mr. Peabody and Sherman that tomorrow, they and Penny will go back in time to see Hans Christian Andersen who wrote Fairy Tales about "The Little Mermaid", if the Grunions ever spies on them, Mitsura Hawazaki and PinYin and their friend, YungKoi-Po will use their powers to stop them, so they disappeared with their magic. One morning, Mr. Peabody and Sherman tolds Penny that their immortal guardians have told them that theres a mission to go back to the centuries and Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po will stop Mr. Gruddy and Melli if they are spying on them, so their adventures to meet Hans Christian Andersen is about to begin as Mr. Peabody started the waybac and they headed to the year, 1837 to meet Hans Christian Andersen. After that, the Grunions came to Mr. Peabody's apartment and they seeing nothing because he, Sherman and Penny were absent. Soon Mr. Grubby figure it out that they are in the lab so and Melli uses the elevator to go down to the lab immediately, they decides to get something of special and they see Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny have meet Hans Christian Andersen. Then the Grunions took another waybac machine to the same year where Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny are, they then decides to follow them. Back in the past, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny have meet H.C. Andersen in Dennemark in 1837, and he told them that always wanted to write the Little Mermaid and Mr. Peabody remember the story of it so he, Sherman and Penny decided to help Hans with the story, "The Little Mermaid" just like in Fractured Fairy Tales but outside of the house, Mr. Grubby and Melli see Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny helping Mr. Andersen with the tales of the Little Mermaid, so they help him to write the story of The Little Mermaid after the stories of Thumbelina, The Princess and the Pea, and The Tinderbox in 1835, but outside, the Grunions throw the dynamite in the window. Penny see a dynamite who has enters inside the window, she threw it out of the window and the dynamite heads back to Mr. Grubby and Melli. Then the dynamite exploded the Grunions, Sherman asks Penny what's going on here, but the Grunions told them that they have made tricks on them but their plan was failed, Mr. Peabody didn't realize those Grunions have follow them, so Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po came and see them to tell about the first history like Napoleons, Cleopatra, Queen Elizabeth, George Washington and more and asks them how is the history of H.C. Andersen is, writing Fairy Tales of his own. Later the Grunions have another plan to get rid of Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny, so they get the other wayback machine to the other year where the Grunions can't find them. Meanwhile in the wayback machine, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny travel to the year, 1916 to meet the Russian Princess Anastasia, in St-Petersburg at the Romanov Dynasty. Her grandmother the Dowager Empress Marie came to give her granddaughter Anastasia Romanov and her parents and siblings Nicholas II, Alexandra, Tatianna, Maria, Olga and Alexei Romanov some wonderful present. Then suddenly the Grunions sent somebodies to call to ruined the party at the palace but Anastasia and the empress spits up with the family, they, Tatianna, Olga, Maria, Alexei and their parents are all been killed by Characters * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * YungKoi-Po Longchien * Mr. Grubby * Melli Grunion * Penny Peterson * Paul Peterson * Patty Peterson Trivia This film is like the other film, "Cats and Dogs" when some dogs are good guys and cats are bad guys. Category:Animated films Category:Movies